A Little Bird Told Me
by fairytaledaydreamer
Summary: Drabbles/Freeverse about the characters- their hopes and their dreams. Things they don't want anyone to know... Chapter Nine- I played with something worse than fire- murder (Never judge a book by its cover)
1. Trapped

I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface  
Don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes  
(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)

**Lissa**

Ever since I could remember, I felt trapped, a royal pawn

_(If they could, I guess they would leave me behind, sacrifice me)_

Trapped in the political world where I was royalty

_(What's so good about being a royal, I just want to be me)_

Liked for what I was, not for who I was

_(I don't know what they expect me to do)_

What does that really mean? Besides rumours and whispers

_(Whispers that hurt me, rumours that tore my soul apart)_

But then who is Princess Vasilisa Dragomir? Not me, nor who I want to be

_(That's the last Dragomir, don't you know)_

Their Princess doesn't know herself- or who is her friend

_(I am so tired of being who they want me to be)_

I'm fairy-tale waiting to happen-

_(Even though there's no such thing as once upon a time or happily ever after)_

Because everyone's precious

_(Precious because of my heritage. They don't want ME)_

Princess Is

_(Princess because I am the last Dragomir even if it is not by choice)_

T.r.a.p.p.e.d

I've become so numb, I can't feel you there,  
Become so tired, so much more aware.  
I'm becoming this, all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you.

A/N First fanfiction- updated. This was basically about how Lissa both when she was a Dragomir and then when she was the last Dragomir had to act in a certain and how that led to her being "Trapped". I do not own Vampire Academy nor do I own Linkin Park's 'Numb'. Thanks!


	2. Outcast

I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes But it's home to me and I walk alone

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps and I'm the only one and I walk alone

**Christian**

Ever since I was little, I was an outcast, an outsider

_(Why though? I can't change the past and it's not my fault. Is it)_

I grew up by myself. Sometimes I was looked after

_(Sometimes Aunt Tasha forgot accidently. Sometimes St Vladimir's forgot purposely)_

Who would care about the Strigoi wannabe?

_(No one, so the outcast was alone)_

No one was convinced I was Moroi

_(Just because my parents were Strigoi doesn't mean I am)_

They warned their children to keep away and they did

_(Even those who didn't know kept away, following the example of others)_

Royals and non-royals, Moroi and dhampir all looked at me with a mixture of pity and disgust

_(It was like the accident was all that mattered)_

I don't blame them. But I blame my parents

_(Even though they loved me and cared for me when they were Strigoi)_

For they are the sole reason why

_(No other reason at all even if I wish there was)_

I am an

_(No point hiding it. No point being polite)_

/O/u/t/c/a/s/t/

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone

A/N The idea of Christian's chapter was the first of many attic scenes when Lissa and Christian are talking about how everyone thinks they know who they are. And everyone thinks Christian is a Strigoi wannabe. It's really sad that they judge him on who his parents are... I do not own Green Day or their song, 'Boulevard of Broken Dreams'.


	3. Me

You made me insecure,  
Told me I wasn't good enough.  
But who are you to judge  
When you're a diamond in the rough?  
I'm sure you got some things  
You'd like to change about yourself.  
But when it comes to me  
I wouldn't want to be anybody else.

**Mia**

Ever since the beginning, I wanted to be royal

_(Everyone knew royals were better, happier)_

They were always held in great esteem and so perfect

_(It was only later I discovered how great they were at lying)_

Being a royal could have changed everything

_(Now I realise that it would not have been easy- living in a world full of lies)_

But discovering how easily their motives changed

_(Experienced it firsthand thanks to playboy Andre)_

One day you could have been loved

_(Everyone wanted to be your friend hiding their hatred)_

And then when you fall from grace?

_(That's Mia. She's a nobody. Not even royal, certainly not a princess)_

I guess that's why I hated Lissa at first

_(Andre had loved her and he never loved me, she wasn't like the other royals, she didn't care)_

I realised after Mason's death that my childhood grudge was stupid

_(I don't want to live like how others wanted me to live)_

And now I'm thankful, I'm Mia, non royal

_(And that's all I want to be)_

*M*e*

A/N This was quite random as the whole idea of Mia's chapter thing came to me as a reminder of the fact she wasn't royal and in the nd, I think she didn't care. The song is by Selena Gomez and is called, 'Who Says'. Ironically, the meaning of "Mia" which was me in Italian and probably other languages I can't be bothered to find out. Yeah, I'm that lazy. Addio! I think that's Italian at least...

Who says, who says you're not perfect?  
Who says you're not worth it?  
Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'?  
Trust me, that's the price of beauty  
Who says you're not pretty?  
Who says you're not beautiful?  
Who says?


	4. Sacrifice

Small town homecoming queen  
She's the star in this scene  
There's no way to deny she's lovely  
Perfect skin, perfect hair  
Perfumed hearts everywhere  
Tell myself that inside she's ugly  
Maybe I'm just jealous  
I can't help but hate her  
Secretly I wonder if my boyfriend wants to date her

**Natalie**

Ever since I was small, I was forgotten

_(Just because I wasn't the last in my line doesn't mean I'm not important)_

I wanted to be memorable and loved

_(Even though Victor preferred Lissa over me)_

But doesn't everyone? Just because I wasn't the best or wasn't perfect doesn't mean I don't have feelings

_(Who noticed I wasn't happy? Did anyone actually love me?)_

Mama loved me; she cared for me in her dying moments

_(One out of hundreds of millions)_

I wouldn't have minded being noticed

_(If that had happened, I wouldn't be a Strigoi)_

Sure I didn't want to or have to live like other royals did

_(But it didn't mean I wanted everyone looking through me-as if I wasn't important)_

But I wanted to be loved

_(I was just trying to fit in)_

So when he asked me to be a Strigoi for him

_(I couldn't refuse-I loved him so much)_

I became a monster, a part of his plan, a

_(I was sick of being second best, I just wanted acceptance)_

=S=a=c=r=i=f=i=c=e=

Oh and I'm just the girl next door

I don't know why I'm feeling sorry for myself  
I spend all my time wishing that I was someone else

A/N I always thought that Natalie was heavily influenced by her father as it was always portrayed that Natalie who loved her father would do anything for him. She was always one of the most complex yet underdeveloped characters in the series. The A/N turned out to be a lot deeper than I expected- whoops. The song is 'Girl Next Door', by Saving Jane. Adios.


	5. Fake

Look at me  
You may think you see  
Who I really am  
But you'll never know me  
Every day  
It's as if I play a part  
Now I see  
If I wear a mask  
I can fool the world But I cannot fool my heart

**Jill**

Ever since I was born I was just Jill, well Jillian Mastrano but I was me

_(I didn't realise or know I had to be "Princess")_

I never wanted this life

_(I can't belong here, it's tearing me apart)_

I am Princess Jillian Mastrano Dragomir

_(I just want to be "Jailbait") _

I lie, gossip and try to fit in with the others

_(I don't know how everyone else survived so long)_

I get why Lissa ran away

_(But she handles the pressure so differently to me)_

They think I don't know about the rumors

_(That's Eric Dragomir's illegitimate daughter, don't you know?)_

I hate the parties, the dresses and mostly the people

_(I am sick of the constant lies that people make so that "life" is interesting)_

But I pretend to be happy that I am the Queen's sister- hiding that

_(Lissa understands and sometimes allows me to be free, not be trapped like she is)_

Just like everything in my life, I am a

_(I don't want to be here, to fit in here)_

!F!a!k!e!

Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight back at me?  
Why is my reflection  
Someone I don't know?  
Must I pretend that I'm  
Someone else for all time?  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?

A/N Hey! It's been a long time... But you know... I guess on with the story. Jill's chapter was because I believe her life would have been changed so much- being a Princess, finding out she is royalty- and Jailbait would struggle to fit in. It's the most similar to Lissa's due to them both having to struggle with the role. The song is 'Reflection, by Christina Aguilera Goodbye!


	6. Imperfect

And now I try hard to make it I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
I can't pretend that  
I'm alright  
And you can't change me

**Adrian**

Ever since I could walk and talk, my life was set out for me

_(Don't do this Adrian. Do that.)_

I was just a pawn in the world

_(And soon someone's going to say "checkmate")_

Insanity is close to me. My mind is wandering

_(Just because St. Vladimir survived doesn't mean I will)_

Smoking and drinking became my escape

_(I hated the smell of smoke and the taste of alcohol at first)_

It's because of that I'm still alive but no one understood

_(Lissa too was wrapped in spirit and life and could relate but can't really)_

Rose was light and darkness

_(I thought we could belong together but she was always Dimitri's)_

I couldn't do anything besides dream and see auras

_(And the bonds of life and death never seemed so much the same in dreams)_

I felt as though all my life was controlled and I wanted to break free, be free

_(To break out of those bounds)_

Because I am forced to be perfect, even though I'm

_(A role model, not me,)_

I#m#p#e#r#f#e#c#t#

'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect

A/N Here's the only and only Adrian's! Poor Adrian. It must have been annoying to see everyone specialising when you couldn't and unlike Lissa (well at least when Victor told her), he didn't know of spirit! He's a better character cause he's imperfect! I think this one could very well be my favourite. So thank you to the readers of this story and to janae-dragomire for favouritising it! The song is by Simple Plan, and is called 'Perfect'.


	7. Love

Loving him is like driving a new Maserati down a dead-end street  
Faster than the wind, passionate as sin ending so suddenly  
Loving him is like trying to change your mind once you're already flying through the free fall  
Like the colors in autumn, so bright just before they lose it all

**Sydney**

Ever since I was old enough to understand, I was taught that logic and intelligence was the most powerful thing

_(Knowledge was a key part in my life both as an Alchemist and as me)_

It was my duty to protect humankind from the evil creatures of the night

_(Even though they weren't so bad)_

My sister didn't understand

_(Carly's life wasn't about being who I am)_

Zoe and I weren't close after my apparent betrayal

_(She became more like my father and I hated him)_

My mother wasn't someone I could talk to

_(She wasn't an Alchemist, she got the better deal)_

The only one who seemed to understand me was Adrian

_(A vampire, an evil creature of the night)_

No one knew-they wouldn't have understood

_(And frankly, I didn't understand this feeling-so indescribable)_

It was passionate as fire, gentle as a lamb

_(It was illogical; I shouldn't be feeling like this)_

Because Adrian and I are in

_(I shouldn't be doing this especially with a vampire but I am- he feels the same)_

-L-o-v-e-

Losing him was blue like I'd never known  
Missing him was dark grey all along  
Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met  
But loving him was red  
Oh, red  
Burning red

A/N Sorry about not updating for a while, high school started and it's complicated. :) That's not the point. Thank you to all my reviewers. You made my day. Wow. That makes me sound like I have a lot but I don't. Oh, well. To the drabble. Aw. A Valentine's Day special for "Guest". I was going to do Illogical but hey, it's the day of love and loners. xD. Sydrian is awesome. The song is one of my favourites by Taylor Swift, 'Red'.


	8. Hero

Let him know that you know best  
'Cause after all you do know best  
Try to slip past his defense  
Without granting innocence  
Lay down a list of what is wrong  
The things you've told him all along  
Pray to God, he hears you  
And I pray to God, he hears you

**Mason**

Ever since I started the Academy, I knew I wasn't the best

_(Rose was but she had a famed guardian for her mother, while mine was in disgrace)_

I still tried though, for that's what I had to do and be

_(It's something you never questioned)_

I had to be brave and be strong

_(No time for falling in love)_

I guess I didn't really believe Rose and I, or anyone would be together

_(It wasn't how things work)_

Instead I had to save the Moroi from their enemies

_(They come first- especially in this)_

I believed in our rights and wanted to prove them to be true

_(To the queen, the Moroi and the dhampirs that they get a say)_

I had to kill the Strigoi for those who died- those innocents

_(I was too caught up with revenge-to think this through)_

I was careless and didn't think through

_(I never expected to pay for this with my life)_

But I proved myself to be something no one can deny- a

_(I became someone to remember)_

:H:e:r:o:

And where did I go wrong? I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

A/N I feel guilty about Mason- he didn't deserve to die. The song is 'How to Save a Life', by the Fray- and like all the others songs here, I don't own them. It's suppose to be in Rose's POV. Does anyone actually like these drabbles? Or just ignore them? Sigh... I might be typing to myself now- or since the beginning... Don't mind me- just slowly going mad here...


	9. Traitor

Perfect by nature  
Icons of self-indulgence  
Just what we all need  
More lies about a world that

Never was and never will be  
Have you no shame? Don't you see me?  
You know you've got everybody fooled

**Tasha**

Every since I killed Tatiana, my life was a game

_(The game of life and the pieces didn't even suspect me)_

It was almost too easy, that's what I told myself

_(But I couldn't hide the tears flowing, like Tatiana's blood)_

I told myself it was for the best

_(For a future where dhampirs could quit and Moroi could fight)_

I blamed it on Rose, due to many things

_(But the most important one was my love for Dimitri)_

My life wasn't perfect, but I fooled myself into almost it could be

_(But Dimitri fell for Rose and didn't love me like that) _

I stay calm and tell the truth

_(Although they can't hear or don't want to hear)_

I played with something worse than fire- murder

_(Never judge a book by its cover)_

They are going to punish me for my crimes

_(The punishment for killing a monarch is execution_)

I hate myself most for betraying my family, becoming a-

_(I murdered a Queen, am the worst aunt, worst friend and I am sorry)_

^T^r^a^i^t^o^r^

It never was and never will be  
You don't know how you've betrayed me  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled

It never was and never will be  
You're not real and you can't save me  
Somehow now you're everybody's fool

A/N. This turned out to be quite dark, oops. I always imagined Tasha to be killed as what she did was deemed unforgivable by the Moroi. Oh, and sorry for ditching for 2 months. The song is 'Everybody's Fool', by Evanescene. Thank you to my new reviewer, kittenxxkisses, who also is following this! I am so sorry but Rose and Dimitri are going to be last. I know, sad isn't it? But it'll end with a bang! Who should be next- besides them?


End file.
